Weakness All Over again
by XxXCl0verXxX
Summary: Sequel to "Weakness for Dark Hair" 2 years has gone by since Sasuke last disappeared, She gave up on following him and has since been living happily with Sai in the village, until a familiar shadow reappears, sounds like trouble...again.
1. Chapter 1

oh my god!! its me~ LOL coming back with a highly requested sequel, SO hope this will be up to the readers's standards :3 and hope you all are ready for a journey cuz Sai, Sakura and many others are raring and ready for...well....drama :P ENJOY, and dont forget to give me feedback, else, i really dont feel motivated :D

* * *

The hot summer air blew through her long pink hair, making the strands tickle her shoulders and caress her back; her eyes had been closed for a few minutes. She fluttered them open, squinting them slightly to look over the edge of the cliff she was sitting on. The cliff overlooked the whole of Konoha, the dimming sun behind the heads of the past Hokages blinded her for a few moments. When she managed to get accustomed to her eyes

being invaded by the setting sun, her eyes wandered to her face that was currently being carved into the mountainside. A slight russling of leaves behind her led Sakura to bring herself to her feet, her arms crossed over her chest just as an arm swung itself over her shoulders and a pair of lips pressed onto her cheek, "Evening, pretty female." Came the voice. Sakura lifted her eyes to the owner of the voice and smiled, " Hi, Sai."

Sai's long fingers slid down Sakura's back as he pulled her around to him and into a close embrace, his chin rested on the top of her head, relaxed, the pink haired kunoichi once more closed her eyes, "There is a reason you came all this way to see me." She nearly whispered, wrapping her arms around Sai's waist, still wearing his belly shirts as always. He took a breath, "The town is practically waiting for you in front of the mansion." He replied.

Sakura sighed heavily, why she ever agreed to have had herself nomiated for Hokage, she would never know. All she knew was that Tsunade refused to step down unless the next person was going to be her apprentice. "Kami, I so don't want to go..." mumbled Sakura as she pulled away from her lover. Sai grinned and placed himself behind the small woman, hands reaching up to her breasts, cupping them firmly in his palms. Sakura bit her

own lip with a small grin momentarily appearing on her face. Sai pushed his hands down along her chest, over her toned belly and slid a finger into her panties, " Hmm, so were you sitting up here having dirty thoughts? Or was your body just reacting to the heat...?" Sai asked coyly, realizing that his beloved bubble-gum haired woman was already soaked beyond what he thought she would be. Sakura blushed slightly when she noticed that Sai

had already felt her desire for him. He wasted no time as he slid a long finger into her wet folds, feeling her insides; she let slip a small moan, he pulled his finger out and slid another into her, more forceful. Sakura bit down on

her lower lip as she moaned in response to each thrust of his fingers, as if a response to her moans, he added a third finger and proceeded to assault her very sensitive spot inside of her, his thumb pressed onto her clit at the

same time. "S-Sai..."She managed to moan out weakly as a hand reached back to scratch at his waist. Sai hissed slightly as he felt her nails scratch at his skin, he pulled his fingers out of her and pushed her underwear down

to the middle of her thighs. Sai lifted his stickied fingers to her mouth and savored Sakura's juices, "You taste delicious." He stated in a growly voice into her ear. He reached a hand around to her pussy again, placing three fingers over her clit, pushing firmly down onto the sensitive nub of flesh, going in small and quick circles. Sakura quivered beneath him, he brought his free hand down to the fly of his pants and with haste he yanked it down,

pulling his rather large erection out of his tight constraints called pants. He lowered his lips to the nape of her neck and bit into her tender skin, not hard, but just enough to leave a slight bite mark, the mix of pain and

pleasure erupted from Sakura as he positioned himself at her dripping wet entrance beneath her skirt, and plunged his large mass of a cock deep into her. Sakura weakly pressed her hands onto the tree next to her for support

as Sai pulled his pulsing cock out of her and rammed back into her, hitting her deep, making her quiver with need. Sai grinned and continued to rotate his fingers on her clit, Sakura could taste the blood in her mouth from

biting on her lip so hard, she didn't care, she couln'd get over Sai's sheer domination. He brought his lips to her neck again, this time sucking on the skin he placed between his teeth, leaving a mark showing that Sakura was

his. As if anyone needed any reminding. "S-Saiiii, I-m...-- I'm gonna cum!" Sakura could barely breath, she felt dizzy and his assault on both her clit and her insides were relentless, he pounded into her so hard she was sure she felt it in her belly but...the pleasure was out of this world. Sai's fingers managed to bring her to a climax, Sakura's legs trembled as she still had Sai pummeling into her, for his climax. He grunted into his climax, his fingers

digging into her waist as he did, he went jelly-kneed and collapsed on top of his lover. Sakura sank to the grass and managed to pull herself to her back and pull Sai eye-level to her to press her lips to his. "Sai....holy sh............." She stared into his eyes and licked her lips, "That was amazing." She concluded, her eyes wandered over to the mountain, the sun was almost fully set, the moon shone was waiting to over-take the sky. She

slightly squinted, seeing a shadow on top of the mountains that was not there before. She couldn't make it out because it was too far...but she somehow had a feeling she knew who it was. It only took the time for her to

blink before realizing the shadow was no longer on top of the Hokage heads.

Sai's head shot up, "Shit! The mansion, the village was waiting for you!" Sakura's eyes went wide and Sai was pushed off her in a hurry, she shot off towards the mansion, the village would surely forgive her for being late,

right.

* * *

A/N: like the last story, its gonna start out pretty damn -blah- since i dont fully have a direction i want this to go in yet o_o


	2. Chapter 2

Alright!! chapter 2 is up!!! rawr~ more sakura-ness and sai-ness. Hope you enjoy, and dont be afraid to leave me some love, AKA reviews. i love to hear opinions, so feel free.

* * *

"You know, we really should stop sexing when there's something important to do." Sakura said with a grin from the Hokage's desk. She was sorting papers and looked somewhat worried, "By the way," she added,

not waiting for Sai to answer, " Have you seen Lady Tsunade? I had something to tell her and I can't find her." Sakura frowned and glanced up, the sun making Sai's blank expression glow. He casually walked over to the desk

and leaned his weight on both his arms, "Nope." Was all he flatly stated. Sakura sighed, and pushed her chair from the desk, swinging her legs around, she hopped up to her feet and skipped over the desk, wrapping her arms

around Sai's neck, her face buried in his shirt. "I think I'll go home earlier than usual, I can't stand another second of this office." Sai clung hard to her, nuzzling her bubblegum-pink hair, "Want company?" He spoke softly, but

Sakura shook her head, "No, not tonight, I'll go soak my responsibilities in the shower. They might go away." She shrugged and let go of Sai, bending slightly over the desk to organize her papers in a small pile. Sai slid his

hands around her waist, slowly, carressing her curves, he slid a hand down her thigh, pulling up on her skirt as his hand glided back up towards her heated inner thighs. A throat being cleared from the door had them both

jump up in surprise. "H-hi, yes?" Sakura cleared her own throat as she nervously swiveled to face the door. A messy haired Naruto strode across the floor, grabbed Sai by the wrist and disappeared in a matter of seconds. Sai

at the mercy of Naruto, Sakura could only watch her lover be dragged away. She cocked an eyebrow at the sheer random act that had just happened.

The warm evening air blew past her as she walked down the cobbled streets of Konoha. A few couples were walking hand in hand while she wandered aimlessly passed brick homes, her feet dragging beneath her. She took ina

deep breath, her head back as she stared up at the darkening sky, thinking of the past. Just as her thoughts began to wander on a certain Uchiha, something small collided into her. Shaken from the shock, her eyes yanked

down o what had hit her, a small girl met with her eyes as she did. The little brown haired girl's eyes began to water, Sakura took notice and squatted next to her, "Hey, heyyy, it's ok, here," She attempted to comfort the girl,

she pulled a folded blue handkerchief from her pocket and petted the girl's cheek with it, "Here, you can have it, smile. Ok?" Sakura stretched back to her feet, extending her hand to the petite figure to help her up. The young

girl blushed bright red and ran off in the opposite direction. Sakura smiled, her eyes lowered back to the cobblestone where the little girl had fallen. She noticed a small emerald medallion, curious she bent over and picked it up

between two gentle fingers, gingerly turning it over between them, inspecting the small jewellery. Sakura sighed, noting the sky was darker than it was a few minutes ago, she picked herself up, walking next to an alley with

quite the breeze. Her eyes scanned over it, the alley entrance was covered with a curtain of vines: a hint of familiarity. Sakura briefly turned to glance around her, it couldn't hurt to take a small detour could it? She lifted a

small hand and pulled the vine curtain apart, revealing a beautiful alley covered in moss and vines, flowers peering from every which crack. Sakura permitted herself a slight grin, this brought a new wave of frustration boiling

from inside of her, and she tried, but her feet carried her forward. Towards the end of the alley, towards memories she knew she would regret remembering. Her feet came to an abrubt halt when she reached another vine

curtain, the one she very well knew was the last in the alleyway, Sakura took in a deep breath, took a moment to close her eyes and relax, and extended an arm, pushing the curtain of vines to the side. She placed a foot in

front of the other, letting her legs carry her forward, her eyes slowly opened, letting in the sight before her. Memories she had shut away because they were too painful, memories that exposed her weakness. Surprised by the

sudden burst of emotion, she raised a hand to her face and pressed it to her cheek: wet. When had she started to cry? When had she become this weak? And why could she not feel perfectly happy with what she had? Sakura

slowly walked towards the angel statues in the middle of the clearing and sat herself before them, on the rim of the broken and dried well. This place was as she remembered it: Soft grass peeked its way through some cracks

in the cobblestones. Flowers were everywhere, roses, lilies, lilies-of the valley, every flower that existed could have been here, against all odds. In the middle of the circular clearing stood the gorgeous cracked marble fountain

statues,: Towering high were two angel statues, back to back, hands enttwined behind their backs.

One of the angel's wings were outstretched, upwards, as if to demand freedom, as if to demand to be soaring again. Water must have gushed from the tips of her wings at one point, because there were holes at

their tips. The other angel had one wing slightly outstretched next to her, the other was slightly in front of her, as if to shield her from the had peaceful expressions, they looked serene, content with their hidden place, happy

almost, that few people seemed to come; but that the people that visited them seemed to be left stood on some sort of alter with strange inscriptions carved at its base, the basin contained what was probably rain water, lilly

pads covered the water.

Sakura sighed, realizing she was overstaying her welcome, her eyes wandered to the gentle faces of the angels, now shielding her from the glowing moon's embrace. She could feel her face was radiating heat, she could feel

her tears soaking into her shirt, but she couldn't stop the tears.

Footsteps made her inch her eyes towards the alley, her eyes took in the sight: from buffed dress shoes to a black, clean pair of dress pants, hands in pockets, black tuxedo, black shirt, and a red tie was all the color on the

entire body. Sakura blinked, a hand automatically reaching around to grab hold of a kunai, "Who are you?" She demanded as she slowly rose to her feet. The figure cocked his head to the side, his face covered in a black mask

with a branch of cherry blossoms painted across it. The voice answered to her in a pained tone, " I am your keeper, your guardian from afar." Was all he answered. He did not sway, nor did he have an offensive anything, he

simply was...there. Standing in front of her as serene as the angel statues. "I have been watching you for years." He paused and slid a hand from his pockets, holding on to where his heart was, clutching his tuxedo tightly as

if in pain, "And...I simply could not endure seeing your tears anymore. I'm sorry I am weak." He vanished before Sakura's very eyes, she blinked in confusion, taking a last attentive look around her, as she turned to look up

towards the mood, an arm wrapped around her waist, yanking her against a firmly toned body, a minty whisp of air caught her lips and a warm sensation washed over her as the man stole her lips with his. Her eyes grew wide

but before she could react, she was let go. Sakura's eyes became a blur and she slumped herself to the cobblestones, losing counsciousness.

* * *

A/N: YES i recycled an old line/description from part1 of this :P but thats cuz im lazy and it was almost 2am, CBF. All in all, im happy with how this is going, and i think i already have sort of an idea as to where this is going........for now _ shh dont hate


	3. Moonlit Night

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Naruto or any of the characters~

* * *

Chapter 3:

The bright morning sun beamed down on her. Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she brought a hand over her face to shield herself from the sun. She groaned and brought herself into a seated position. Her eyes groggily took in

her surroundings. How she had gotten to this place she would never know. She was in a vast room, probably a cave as far as she could tell; she was sprawled in the middle of a bed, a massive white canopy surrounded her,

drapped over the bed. She brought her gaze up to see a cave opening. " That's why sunlight is pouring in..." she thought to herself. Looking down at her body she could see she was wearing a light -blue nightdress, slightly

see-through she noted to herself.

"Good morning." Came the serene voice. Sakura twisted to the side to see a man wearing a black mask, a branch of sakura painted cleanly on it's surface. Sakura sucked in a breath, "Who are you?" she managed, but

she knew he would not answer. The man smiled behind his mask and held up a tray of fresh fruits and tea.

"Where is this?"..."she persisted. "Be aware that I will not stand for charades! Tell me at once where we are and point me in the direction of Konoha!"

The man's gentle laugh reached Sakura's ears and she slightly pouted: he wasn't taking her seriously. He held the tray with one hand and the other reached forward to push aside the bed's canopy, he carefuly rested the tray

on the bed next to Sakura's feet and observed her. She stared into one of his visible eyes, the color of night. Somehow she hoped for him to say something, but a gut feeling had her knowing an answer would not come.

"Can I get you anything else? I hope the fruits are to your liking." he tilted his head: as a sign of respect? She furrowed her brows, "You can get me a way out of here....Why are you avoiding my questions?"

"Wouldn't it ruin everything if you saw my face?" was all he answered. Sakura sighed and reached for a plump and vivid red strawberry. "Mmm, these are really amazing! What market are they from?" Sakura exclaimed with

wide eyes. The masked man shrugged, "I picked them before you awoke." He pulled himself from the bed and pulled the canopy closed, " I'll be back soon, wander around if you want, make yourself at home." She could

almost feel him smiling from behind his mask, and her curiosity to see the face behind it definetly was there.

She yawned, not realizing how heavy her lids had become, she leaned back onto the pillows behind her, quickly noting just how velvetty soft they were. Her eyes closed and she lost herself to the softness of the bed.

Her eyes squinted open somewhere during the night, moonlight shone down on her from the cave opening above her. Sakura turned her body on her side, coming face to face with a dark pair of eyes staring at her.

Slightly startled she jumped from fright, only to be eased back to a calm state with a warm and gentle hand sliding itself over her hip, "Shh, it's ok." He cooed. She trembled from the sudden contact, she didn't hate it, she was

somehow surprised at it's warmth. Sakura eased herself back on her back, an unknown man was lying next to her...in fact, he wasn't wearing his mask...she tried to blink the sudden fact away. The hand on her hip was

slowly sliding along her side, lifting her nightdress along with it. He reached his arm around to rest next to her body and swung his body to hover over hers, he stared down at her and she stared at him not knowing what to do

about this. She could always chakra punch him off of her...but did she want to; really? She reached a hand up to caress the side of his face as he lowered his lips to hers. The warm sensation washing over her again.

Familiarity? Lust? Anger? No...not anger. She felt too good for it to make her blood boil the wrong way. Sakura moaned slightly as his hand found its way to the cozy warm spot between her legs. How had she gotten so

turned on by the stranger?He broke the kiss whispered, "I've waited a long time for you." into her ear before before using his tongue to pull her earlobe into his mouth, playfully sucking on it. An image of Sai appeared in her

mind and instantly she knew she should not be doing this. She shouldn't be feeling good like this with another man. "No!" she cried and pushed the man off of her. He seemed slightly startled and she could feel his gaze on

her. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, clearly worried. Sakura shook her head, "This can't happen..." she cut-off mid-sentence, her mystery man had crept closer and slid a hand between her legs, his thumb flondling her flesh nub,

the slow circular motion was enough to have the cherry blossom curl her toes and let a small moan of pleasure escape her lips. She bit down on her lip as the man pulled her small body to all fours, his hand not releasing her

clit. He brought his face towards her groin and slightly smiled to himself, seeing her juices glisten in the moonlight. He stuck out his tongue and savoured her flavor, he dragged his tongue along the slit of her privates. He

could hear his Sakura's sharp intakes of breath, the light breaths made him want to hear more of her. He pulled down his boxers, his cock was hard and ready to take his beautiful lady, he was too impatient to do anymore

and Sakura was more than ready to take him in. He held the base of his shaft with one hand, his other hand rested on her hip. Pulling himself closer to her entrance, he positioned his cock at the dripping wet hole, he teased

her by sliding his smooth tip along the slit, without meaning to his throbbing cock slid into her juicing folds. Sakura cried out and her arms gave out, she bit into the blankets as the stranger pulled out and slammed back into

her, prying more moans from the small body beneath him. Sakura clutched the blankets in her fists, on the verge of tears, "A-ahh, i-i-ts so goood-AH!" She cried out. The man reached around and pulled on her legs, forcing

her to lie flat on her stomach. He squatted lower over her and lowered his cock, slamming hard into her once he could feel the wet warmth. She could feel him go deep and her toes curled on each of his thrusts, her hands

tugged harder on the blankets to the point that they were in a heap at her hands, Sakura buried her face into the blankets, not able to restrain any of the moans being pounded out of her. The moans echoed in the cave and

only fueled her partner. He slid out of her and gently flipped her to her back, she could see his face glistening in the dark light, but she still couldn't make out the facial features.

Before she could have another thought, she arched her back, moans rolling from between her lips as the man thrust himself into her, her thighs squeezed at his sides, his thrusts soon became more rough and Sakura's voice

was near being hoarse. She bit into her lip and screamed her climax, the stranger grunted and slammed hard and rough into her dripping folds, Sakura's body shook violently as she was brought to orgasm again. The man let

out a rough moan and his final thrust into her guaranteed his climax, he let his body fall heavily onto the bed next to her, his breathing was heavy. And his body covered in sweat.

* * *

Sakura yawned. Her eyes opened and welcomed in the warm sunlight from the open window.

...Window?

She shot up and pulled the sheet up to her neck, looking around. She was no longer in the cave, and the man was no longer next to her. A dream? She slid a hand down to her underwear, they were soaked and on contact

she trembled. "Impossible it was only a dream.." Sakura mumbled to herself and pulled herself from her familiar room, wandering into the bathroom. Her eyes peered over her reflection, she blinked her emerald eyes, debating

on wether she was crazy of not. She splashed her face with cold water and quickly got dressed so she could make her way to the quaint little diner down the street. The streets were filled with children running and laughing

while the adults tended to their shops, adjusting the signs in front of their boutiques, or making the presentation of fruits look good. Sakura stumbled to an abrubt halt when a pair of twins holding hands stopped in front of

here, the bright blue eyed one held up a fresh pear, "For you Hokage-sama." the green-eyed one said bashfully. Sakura smiled and accepted the gift with a quick thank you before they ran off again. She sighed and looked to

the blue sky, her feet pulling her to the direction she was headed before; she pushed aside the door and entered the near-empty diner, making her way to a bench in the back, next to an open window and settled herself into

the cushioned seat. "Hey, forehead. What'll it be??" Said a rather irritable but familiar voice. Sakura turned away from the window to see Ino dressed with a rather hideous blue apron splashed with polka-dots....red dots. She

cocked an eyebrow, "And....since when do you work here?" Ino slightly blushed and leaned back to show a cast over her left leg, "My last mission sort of has me in a temporary cripple, plus Shikamaru told me to stay home

and take it easy...but I needed something to do." She laughed a bit, "besides, the extra money will do me good." She breathed a slight sigh and nudged her small notepad forward in a subtle manner of asking what Sakura

wanted. In response she smiled slightly and looked down towards the table. Ino caught wiff that something was wrong and settled into the bench in front of her bubble-gum-haired friend, "Hun, what's wrong?" Ino jumped

into a conclusion before Sakura could answer, "Did...did Sai do something to you? I'll kick his ass!" At this point Ino was leaning forwards on the table, staring intently at Sakura who wasnt at all looking in her direction. She

simply shook her head, " No... I think.." Ino slumped back into her seat and listened. Sakura continued, "I think Sasuke was here in Konoha." It was as though the entire world but Ino and Sakura had been put on mute, Ino

froze, unable to say anything, she just stared forward, surprised that her friend had said the name she labelled as 'taboo'. "Shit?...Are you ok? What happened?" the incredulous look on Ino's face would normally make Sakura

want to giggle, but she was way too lost in her own mind, trying to make sense of what had happened. "Yeah , no I'm … I'm fine, I'll take a milk tea please." Ino nodded, hesitant to get up and leave, as she did, Sakura

yanked a bit on her blonde friend's apron, "Could you sit with me a while longer after?" Ino smiled wide, "Yeah, I'll be right back!"

Upon her reappearance, the two talked for a an hour or two, Sakura laying her thoughts out while Ino listened. "How am I supposed to tell Sai that I slept with someone else though?" Sakura sighed, "And it isn't like I didn't

want to....but I didn't want to either." Sakura slumped on the table, defeated as to what she should do. She sighed heavily once more and added, "I'm glad we're friends Ino, really." Sakura muttered slightly as she rose from

her seat, the sun was now peering its way into the restaurant window, heating up part of her exposed leg. Ino tilted her head to the side with a small smile, "Aww, course, even though we bitch all the time, I love you, you

know that...I hope you know that...And...you should tell Sai. It's the right thing to do." She furrowed her brows and managed a giggle while pulling her friend into a close hug. "Take it slow ok? And come see me if anything

comes up." Sakura waved goodbye to her blond friend and wandered out of the small diner and into the early afternoon sun. She didn't get far before she slammed into a firm body, she pulled up a hand to shield her face from

the sun, "Sai!"

* * *

A/N: OMGGGG my life has been hectic lately x___x soooo sorry for a damn late update! *runs away scared for her life* haha ok well hope you enjoyed!! Ill try to not have the next update be a million years later!!!


End file.
